


Five's a Crowd

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, also yea most of them are only mentioned but it felt bizarre not tagging them, its pretty much just ramblings of how the five got together in pyrrhas pov, the yang/ruby isnt addressed in it but ill have u know im not an incest kinda shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she went to Beacon, the last thought on Pyrrha's mind was that should would fall in love with an entire team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> do my unoriginal titles draw ur attention.

The first to get together was Blake and Yang. It was a relationship that everyone expected, honestly. The two balanced each other out quite nicely, and as datefriends they didn’t hide anything from the other. When they told everyone, there was some fanfare. Ruby was very excited for her sister and teammates, and Weiss just smiled at them and said “finally.” It turned out Jaune thought they were together already, which everyone got a laugh out of.

Pyrrha had felt like vomiting at the time. She hoped it didn’t show on her face, and she tried to show the appropriate amount of happiness that one should feel for her friends. She ignored it, for the most part, but it ate away at her. Every time the two would look at each other and you could just tell how much they loved each other. When Blake and Yang went on dates without anyone else, she couldn’t ignore the feeling of utter dread that rose in her.

So Pyrrha started, as much as she hated to admit it, avoiding the couple. She started hanging out more with Ruby and Weiss. It worked for about a week or so, until she noticed. Noticed that they looked at each other in a way similar to how Blake and Yang looked at each other. And she felt like throwing up again, because when she noticed the first time she realized it had been happening the whole time and the horrible thought that she’d been third wheeling came upon her. She quickly excused herself from their room, bringing the night to an early end.

It was Nora who noticed something. Or maybe she wasn’t the one who noticed first, just the one that was brave enough to say something. Confronted Pyrrha about ignoring RWBY and hanging out with the rest of JNPR in a way that was kind of obsessive. And Pyrrha gave Nora a look, a look that, like it or not, said thousands of things about what was happening that Pyrrha herself would never admit. And Nora let out an “Oh, Pyrrha” that was much gentler than Nora ever thought the other girl could be.

Weiss and Ruby didn’t get together the way Pyrrha assumed they would. Mainly because Pyrrha didn’t think she would be part of that equation but there she was with both of the girls looking at her like she was this amazing goddess. She wasn’t an amazing goddess and she wasn’t anything that deserved even the slightest amount of what might be perceived as worship, but she had Ruby and Weiss and she loved them and they loved her and they loved each other and it was the most amazing feeling when the three told the group they were dating only two months after Yang and Blake got together.

It wasn’t long until Yang and Blake joined them, actually. No one could ignore the way Blake looked at Ruby which reminded everyone of a childhood crush, or the way Yang would absolutely destroy anyone who insulted Pyrrha (which never got to the point of destruction, but that one kid got pretty wrecked). Or several other things, other hints that couldn’t be listed. And no one was surprised, either. The worst reaction was a worried look or two.

The relationship was different for each of them. They each felt differently about each other, and they each had their little things that they shared. There was a comfort to it, as a group. It was relaxing, by all means. Be it working on homework or playing a video game, it was nice.

Pyrrha still had doubts from time to time, small periods where she felt out of the group. She was the only one not on the same team, and there was times when that was the worst thing about it all. Times when she bore it into herself that the rest of the group didn’t actually want to be with her anymore, they just felt obligated to be because they didn’t want to be mean to her. Those nights became easier and easier for the rest to recognize as time went on (who knew that time as a hunter in training would go by so fast?), and she normally spent those nights in their room, on their ridiculous bunk beds that somehow hadn’t caused an injury yet.

Pyrrha’s relationship with each individual was different, and that was okay. She saw that each of them had a special relationship within the whole, different from the way they acted as a duo, or as a trio, or so on. And it was okay, and more than okay, amazing. Maybe she put it on a pedestal because it was her first relationship, but Pyrrha felt like she’d never experienced anything so incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended kind of awkward so sorry. i was gonna talk about each individual relationship but i decided against it (mainly because i would end up writing the same paragraph with slight alterations a lot) so it just kind of ended.... i really need to work on my endings wow.


End file.
